


Lettre à l'équipe

by Cheline



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark Friendship, Protective Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-10 22:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18669256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheline/pseuds/Cheline
Summary: Petite série d'OS où les Avengers originaux découvrent tous une lettre écrite de Natasha. Spoiler EndgameChap 4 : Bruce





	1. Steve

Thanos avait finalement été vaincu. Les morts n'étaient plus. L'Univers était sauf.

Voilà ce que la plupart des personnes, n'ayant pas pris part à l'affrontement, retenait de cet épique combat.

Néanmoins, pour Steve Roger et ses camarades, la perte de deux piliers de leur équipe avait été rude. Ils ne pouvaient l'accepter sans difficultés et remords. Chacun encaissant le choc à sa façon.

La cérémonie organisée par Pepper pour Tony avait été belle et émouvante. Mérité.

Natasha, elle, n'avait pas eu le droit à une telle reconnaissance. Et Steve n'était, de toute façon, pas sûr qu'elle ait apprécié le geste. Tony aimait être le centre d'intérêt. Pas la jeune femme. C'était quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Il était persuadé qu'elle aurait ronchonné à l'idée de tels hommages.

En l'absence de corps, une simple pierre avait donc été érigée en sa mémoire, sous un chêne situé sur la propriété de Tony. A l'abri des regards et au calme. Là où elle aurait sûrement voulu être.

Assis devant sa tombe, Steve avait ressenti le besoin indispensable de se recueillir et de s'isoler avant d'aller reporter les pierres d'infinités à leur place d'origine.

D'autant qu'il ne l'avait encore dit à personne, mais en rangeant le bureau de l'ancienne espionne, il avait trouvé une pochette contenant plusieurs lettres manuscrites. Chacune faisant référence à un membre de l'équipe. La sienne figurait en première avec l'inscription « _Steve Rogers_ – _A ouvrir avant les autres_ ».

Il avait longtemps hésité, la gardant avec appréhension dans sa veste. Mais le moment était venu. Il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Précautionneusement il ouvrit l'opercule, l'émotion le submergeant subitement.

_Steve,_

Ses yeux se fermèrent et il inspira afin de contrôler les larmes qui lui montaient déjà aux yeux. Mon dieu, si elle avait été présente, elle l'aurait sûrement engueulé.

_Si tu tombes sur cette lettre, c'est que je ne serai sans doute plus de ce monde. Au moment où je t'écris, tu te trouves dans la pièce d'à côté, concentré sur les finalités de la mission. Tu affiches cet air sérieux et dur qui me fait dire que tu es né pour diriger et que j'ai toutes les raisons de te faire confiance et de te suivre dans cette aventure._

Et quelle aventure… Il ne pourrait jamais vivre avec le fait de l'avoir envoyé à la mort. Certes elle avait été la première à accepter cette folie mais il s'était senti responsable d'elle au moment même où elle était devenue son binôme. Et il avait lamentablement échoué à la garder en vie.

_Tu ne m'as jamais forcé à rien alors fais moi plaisir, chasse-moi tes idées noires et garde le meilleur que cette mission aura apporté. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante de m'avoir laissé être à tes côtés alors merci. Merci de m'avoir accepté comme j'étais et de m'avoir supporté malgré la part sombre de mon passé. Merci de ne pas avoir refusé cette idée comme tu aurais pu le faire à tes débuts. Tu as choisi de prendre des risques et c'est ce qui me prouve que tu as l'âme d'un héros. D'un véritable héros. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire.  
_

Son cœur se pinça. Elle n'était plus présente pourtant il avait toujours l'impression qu'elle était là. Lui faisant ses leçons de morales et lui dictant de belles paroles afin de lui réchauffer le cœur. Pendant cinq ans, elle n'avait jamais renoncé. Il n'avait pas toujours été d'accord mais son entêtement l'avait gardé inconsciemment optimiste. Et elle avait eu raison d'y croire...

_J'espère, avant tout chose, que ma mort n'aura pas été vaine et que nous avons gagné. Promets-moi que nous avons gagné. Que nous avons ramené tout le monde. J'ai besoin de l'entendre. Besoin de le savoir. Même de là-delà._

Il froissa légèrement la lettre avant de regarder le ciel, les yeux soudain rouges et humides. Il le lui devait bien.

« Nous avons gagné Nat', » souffla-t-il, la gorge nouée. « Nous l'avons fait… Nous avons vaincu Thanos et ramené tout le monde. Tu peux reposer en paix et être fière de toi… Nous l'avons fait... »

Il arrêta rapidement une larme sur sa joue. Pleurer n'aurait pas été respectueux pour la victoire.

_Concernant cette mission, comme tu l'as dit, certains renoncent. Mais pas nous. Et certainement pas moi. Tu as suffisamment appris à me connaître pour le savoir. J'aurai tout tenté pour essayer d'effacer ce que Thanos avait fait. Nous le devions à tous._

Caractère de caboche têtue, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

_Si cela avait en effet mal tourné, sache que j'ai été élevé avec l'idée de la mort. Elle ne me fait pas peur. Tu peux te retirer cette stupide culpabilité de la tête et garder ce petit sourire qui s'affiche désormais sur tes lèvres._

Le léger rictus qui s'était affiché sur ses lèvres s'étira. Elle avait toujours eu raison ainsi que le don de le faire sourire même dans les pires moments. Une qualité dont elle ne s'était jamais vantée. Et dont il ne s'était jamais lassé.

_Ce plan était notre premier espoir. Notre meilleur espoir depuis longtemps. Depuis ces cinq dernières années si on y réfléchit bien. La vie ne nous a pas gâtés mais elle nous a cependant permis de nous rencontrer. Tu faisais partie de ma famille. J'ai été fière de faire partie de la tienne également._

Elle n'inventait rien. Il le lui avait un jour avoué. Mais à l'époque, elle n'avait rien répondu. Elle s'était contentée de sourire timidement.

Lire son véritable ressenti à ce sujet acheva ses barrières et il ne retint plus ses larmes.

_Alors, je te l'accorde, ce plan était fou. Totalement fou même. Mais il méritait d'être tenté, tu ne trouves pas ?_

A cet instant, Steve hésita. Si elle cachait terriblement bien ses sentiments derrière un masque de placidité, il avait toujours eu plus de mal à le faire. Et sa mort l'anéantissait. Littéralement.

_Je ne regrette absolument rien. Et si ma mort a permis de sauver des milliers de personnes, j'en serai honorée. Vraiment. Donc ne t'en veux pas pour ça, d'accord ? Passe à autre chose et ne t'apitoies pas dessus, même si tu penses que je mérite que tu m'accordes toute cette peine._

Elle le connaissait par cœur et cela le fit sourire de nouveau alors que ses larmes finissaient leur route sur le papier désormais chiffonné.

_Tu mérites, plus que personne, une belle vie Steve. Et j'espère que tu l'auras. En fait, c'est même un ordre. Sois heureux Steve Rogers ! Accorde-toi enfin une belle retraite. Et je t'en conjure, trouve-toi une petite amie. Trouve-toi quelqu'un avec qui partager ta vie. Ne reste pas seul. Peut-être pourrais-tu revenir dans le passé… C'est une simple idée mais la découverte de cet univers quantique peut permettre des miracles. Tu aurais tort de ne pas en profiter. Tu as beaucoup donné pour sauver un siècle qui ne t'appartenait pas. Pour une fois, pense à toi. Et à Peggy. Vous méritez tous deux d'être heureux._

Ses paupières se froncèrent. Était-elle réellement en train de lui conseiller d'abandonner ce siècle pour en rejoindre un autre ? Cela ne serait pas étonnant de sa part. Son cerveau réfléchissait toujours aux différentes stratégies possibles. C'était une force chez elle qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'admirer.

_Une dernière chose, distribue les autres lettres au reste de l'équipe, s'il te plait. Je sais que tu ne seras pas forcément à l'aise pour le faire alors je ne te demande pas de les remettre en main propre. Je les ai timbré, poste-les simplement. Si nous avons gagné comme je l'espère, la vie aura repris son cours et tout le monde aura récupéré un toit où passer le reste de sa vie._

_Je te souhaite le meilleur pour l'avenir et ne rumines pas le passé. Cela ne servirait à rien. Vis enfin au présent._

_Natasha._

Sa respiration se stoppa et il regarda les autres enveloppes. Excepté la sienne, elles étaient en effet toutes timbrées. Elle avait pensé à tout. Comme toujours.

Les yeux bouffis, il sécha rapidement ses joues et rangea la lettre dans sa poche avant de se relever et de se tourner une dernière fois sur les inscriptions de sa tombe.

_Natasha Romanoff – A donné sa vie pour sauver le monde_

Il renifla légèrement et déposa un baiser sur ses doigts qu'il posa amoureusement sur son prénom.

Jamais il ne pourrait oublier son sacrifice, ni la merveilleuse personne qu'elle était… Et encore moins son dernier conseil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Première lettre postée. Les autres suivront rapidement. Alors oui, je me suis permis la petite liberté de me dire que c'était Natasha qui avait soumis l'idée de rester avec Peggy. Tout simplement parce que je l'imagine bien le faire.


	2. Clint

Assis autour de la table à manger, Clint regardait ses enfants prendre le petit-déjeuner avec avidité, comme depuis deux semaines désormais. Le bonheur de les voir, de leur parler et de jouer avec eux était indescriptible. Il l'avait tellement espéré qu'il avait par moment encore du mal à l'imaginer.

Le seul détail qui lui rappelait que cette joie était bien réelle, était l'absence de sa meilleure amie. Le tableau était noirci. Et même s'il était ravi d'avoir sa famille auprès de lui, sa perte était un coup dur pour son moral.

Depuis son retour à la ferme, il n'avait pas parlé à Laura de ce qui s'était passé. De la bataille qu'il avait dû mener contre Thanos pour les faire tous revenir. Il lui avait simplement confié que Natasha avait péri pour les sauver d'une voix totalement impassible. Presque sans émotion. Cela n'avait pas été moins dur à prononcer.

« Clint, une lettre vient d'arriver pour toi…, » s'approcha Laura, un air soucieux sur le visage. « On dirait… On dirait l'écriture de Natasha. »

Son timbre de voix était chancelant. Elle semblait redouter sa réaction tandis qu'elle lui tendait l'enveloppe.

Le regard distant et soudain froid, il fit tout pour ne pas montrer sa peine mais intérieurement, il était brisé. Et sa femme le savait.

« Je vais emmener les enfants dans le jardin, » indiqua-t-elle doucement devant son silence. « Prends le temps qu'il te faut, je ne serai pas loin si tu as besoin de moi. »

Sa bienveillance lui rappela pourquoi il n'avait jamais cessé de l'aimer. Cependant, il hocha simplement de la tête, les yeux obstinément fixés sur l'enveloppe entre ses mains, avant de se diriger vers le salon et de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

Laura ne s'était pas trompée, c'était bel et bien l'écriture de Natasha.

Les doigts tremblants pour la première fois depuis des années, il déchira le haut d'un geste mal assuré et déplia la lettre.

_Clint,_

_Tu connais ma passion pour les adieux et je ne t'apprends donc rien en te disant que je préfère t'écrire cette lettre plutôt que de te faire un adieu verbal peut-être inutile. Néanmoins, si tu lis ceci, c'est qu'en effet nos chemins se seront séparés._

La vision de son corps s'écrasant au sol l'envahit et il pinça ses lèvres d'irritation à la lecture de ceci. C'était lui qui aurait dû se retrouver en bas de cette falaise. Lui. Pas elle. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés parce qu'elle avait fait un choix. Celui de se sacrifier. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner de l'avoir laissé tomber. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, Natasha avait toujours fait ce qu'elle voulait et ce peu importe s'il était d'accord ou non. Néanmoins, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir tout de même profondément coupable d'avoir été celui qui avait lâché sa main...

_Nos débuts n'ont pas été simples. Je pense que chaotique serait même le terme le plus approprié après tout ce que nous avons vécu._

Il poussa un léger ricanement. Là, elle visait juste.

_Pourtant et malgré mes erreurs, tu m'as donné une chance. Tu ne m'as jamais jugé et tu as su voir mes bons côtés avant même que je ne les vois moi-même. Tu m'as apporté une famille, un emploi. Tu as fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur Clint. Tu m'as redonné goût à la vie de la plus belle des manières en m'accordant une confiance qu'à l'époque je ne méritais pas. Je te dois tout._

Elle n'avait pas besoin de rajouter le merci. Leur amitié allait au-delà de ça. Personne n'avait jamais compris le lien qui les unissait. Deux assassins. Deux destins. Deux fortes têtes. Et ils étaient malgré tout devenus les meilleurs dans leur domaine. Si Clint avait écouté ses supérieurs et les prévisions des plus grands experts, il serait certainement passé à côté des plus beaux moments de sa vie en compagnie de la jeune femme.

_Je me revois encore en train d'essayer de te tuer et nous voilà de nouveau coéquipier pour la mission la plus folle que nous n'ayons jamais faite. La vie est pleine de surprise, n'est-ce pas ?_

Sa respiration se stoppa et les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux. Comme elle l'avait dit une fois, _c'était le genre de surprise dont il se serait bien passé_.*

_Peut-être que ce sera la dernière. Peut-être pas. Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Quoiqu'il en soit, je veux que tu saches que j'ai été heureuse de la faire à tes côtés. Peu importe l'issue finale. Je n'espère évidemment pas que ce soit comme Budapest mais si tel était le cas, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras sans trop d'égratignures. Je ne serai pas celle qui te les aura infligées cette fois._

Il ferma les yeux.

Les souvenirs dans cette ville étaient nombreux. Mais le fait qu'elle fasse allusion aux premiers jours de leur rencontre le fit légèrement sourire. Dieu qu'elle avait été insupportable et imprévisible. Cependant, il dût bien reconnaitre qu'elle s'était améliorée sur un point… Mais que son côté imprévisible avait, une fois de plus, eut raison de lui.

_Thanos… Thanos t'a pris ta famille. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si tout ceci est arrivé, c'est à cause de moi. Il a claqué des doigts car je n'ai pas su l'arrêter à temps. Je t'en supplie, pardonne-moi pour ça._

Un pardon absurde et inutile qu'il balaya d'un clignement de paupières humides.

_Je te promets de tout tenter pour inverser le processus même si la vie m'en coûte. Je te le dois. Pour toi. Pour Laura. Et pour les enfants. Tu les retrouveras Clint, tu as ma parole._

Et elle avait tenu parole. Il avait retrouvé le bonheur d'être auprès de sa famille. Mais le prix était sacrément difficilement à accepter et il déglutit avec difficulté.

_Ne t'excuse jamais pour les horreurs que tu as commises pendant cette période de solitude. Tout du moins, pas à moi. J'aurai dû te retrouver plus tôt pour t'en dissuader. Et puis, tu connais mon passé. Tu sais ce que j'ai fait. Attention, je ne te dis pas que tu as eu raison de le faire mais ta colère vis-à-vis de Thanos était justifiée. Je peux la comprendre puisque j'ai vécu avec la même pendant cinq ans._

Il frappa du poing sur la table basse d'énervement contre lui-même.

Il l'avait laissé affronter cet échec seule.

Il aurait dû être présent. Être à ses côtés. Malgré la haine et la culpabilité qui l'habitaient, elle avait trouvé le courage de continuer à travailler. A gérer les problèmes. Ses problèmes. Même à distance, elle avait pris soin de lui. C'était sûrement la seule qui avait agi en prenant du recul sur ses émotions. Rien que pour ça, il ne cesserait jamais de la respecter.

_En revanche, ne t'avise pas de sombrer de nouveau dans la vengeance. C'est un trait qui ne te convient pas ! Je ne serai plus là pour te le rappeler alors garde-bien cette lettre proche de toi si un jour tu te sentais l'envie de replonger. Respire bien et lis-la. Ne commets pas les mêmes erreurs. Il y a toujours des solutions. La preuve en est aujourd'hui alors que nous nous préparons à retourner dans le passé. Je n'arrive, d'ailleurs, toujours pas croire que nous avons une chance de défaire ce que Thanos a fait. C'est terriblement excitant et effrayant, tu ne trouves pas ?_

Oh que si. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait même adoré avoir participé à cette mission. L'adrénaline était son moteur, tout comme le sien. Ils fonctionnaient à l'action. Au goût du risque. Mais pour la première fois, un des deux avait péri. Et il ne s'en remettrait pas avant un moment.

_Embrasse tout le monde pour moi et ne sois pas triste. Tu connais mon caractère. Je ne supporterai pas de te voir me pleurer. Je reviendrai te botter le cul dans ton sommeil si c'est le cas. Là encore tu as ma parole. Et tu sais qu'elle est en béton._

Les yeux bouffis, il rigola franchement. C'était tout elle. Il avait encore l'impression d'entendre le son de sa voix le menacer affectueusement mais durement.

_Je sais que je t'ai toujours dit que l'amour était pour les enfants mais pour une fois je vais te le dire,_

_Avec tout mon amour sincère, aie une belle vie et profite pleinement de ta famille,_

_Tasha._

Plaquant la lettre contre son torse, ses derniers mots lui hérissèrent les poils et les larmes qu'il avait péniblement réussi à contenir, s'échappèrent.

Il venait de perdre sa meilleure amie. Sa confidente. Celle qui avait partagé tous ses secrets. Il aurait aimé lui dire que sans elle, il n'aurait jamais été la personne qu'il était aujourd'hui. Sa présence l'avait aidé à affronter ses peurs et à construire sa vie. Elle avait été une personne indispensable à son bonheur. Et désormais elle n'était plus là…

Dorénavant, cette lettre et ses souvenirs seraient les seules choses qui resteraient graver dans sa mémoire.

En se sacrifiant, elle avait indirectement sauver sa vie. Il ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour la remercier. Mais une chose était sûre, il pouvait au moins garder cette lettre avec lui jusqu'à sa mort et lui promettre d'avoir une vie meilleure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Cf : Phrase dite par Natasha lors du tout premier Avengers quand Tony leur apporte le monstre volant et que Hulk se transforme.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou non.
> 
> Je vous dis, à la prochaine,
> 
> Cheline


	3. Tony

Se retrouver devant cette maison était plus compliqué qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. A cet instant, tant de souvenirs l'envahissaient qu'il avait du mal à les gérer. La nostalgie d'une époque lui rappelait subitement tout ce qu'il avait perdu. Et tout ce à quoi il avait renoncé.

S'avançant tout de même sur le palier, il frappa doucement à la porte. La gorge nouée d'émotions.

Des pas se firent entendre et la porte en bois s'ouvrit sur le visage fatigué et totalement incrédule d'une jeune femme blonde.

« Salut Pepper, » déclara-t-il après un moment de silence gênant.

Il avait conscience que sa nouvelle apparence devait la surprendre.

« Donc c'était vrai, » s'appuya-t-elle sur le rebord de la porte. « Tu es vraiment resté dans le passé. »

Steve haussa des épaules.

« Une amie me l'avait conseillé, j'ai décidé de l'écouter, » expliqua-t-il simplement. « Je peux entrer ? »

Elle sembla hésiter avant d'acquiescer et se décaler pour l'inviter.

« Tu veux un verre d'eau ou autre chose ? » Proposa-t-elle alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas lent vers la table.

« Non merci, » secoua-t-il la tête en se retournant. « Je ne compte pas rester longtemps. Comment vas-tu ? »

Ses traits se fermèrent. On lui posait cette question chaque jour. Et cela la chamboulait toujours. Tony était mort depuis quatre jours désormais et elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir sa présence dans la maison.

« C'est difficile, » confessa-t-elle les lèvres pincées. « Mais Morgane m'aide à tenir. »

« C'est une bonne gamine, » reconnut Steve d'une voix rassurante.

« Tout le portrait de Tony, » sourit-elle légèrement.

Un lourd silence s'installa. Prononcer son prénom était un défi qu'elle s'efforçait péniblement de maitriser.

« Justement, c'est pour lui que je suis là, » confia doucement l'ancien soldat après plusieurs secondes. « En rangeant les affaires de Natasha avant d'aller reporter les pierres d'infinités, j'ai trouvé des lettres. L'une d'elle lui était destinée. J'ai pensé que tu voudrais peut-être la lire. »

Le regard dubitatif qu'elle lui lança, lui confirma qu'elle était tout aussi choquée que lui lorsqu'il les avait trouvées.

« D'accord, » bégaya-t-elle, ne sachant pas comment encaisser cette nouvelle. « Hum… Tu… tu veux rester manger avec nous ? »

Il la fixa. Il avait convenu de partir une fois la lettre remise, mais peut-être devrait-il envisager de rester…

Pour tout dire, il avait d'abord choisi de poster toutes les enveloppes avant de se rétracter une fois devant la boite aux lettres. Poster celle de Tony n'aurait pas été correct de sa part. Et c'est pourquoi il se trouvait devant Pepper en personne. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'il devait rester. Bien au contraire…

« C'est gentil mais je vais te laisser, » décréta-t-il après réflexion. « Tu voudras sûrement être seule. Natasha… Natasha a été assez personnelle. Je ne serai pas la bonne personne pour rester à tes côtés. »

A son grand soulagement, elle sembla le comprendre. Les yeux déjà brillants, elle opina simplement.

« Merci Steve, » souffla-t-elle de manière sincère en le raccompagnant à la porte.

Il lui fit un petit signe reconnaissant de la tête avant de sortir et de retourner à sa voiture où Sam l'attendait afin de le reconduire chez lui.

Sa mission était désormais finie.

Fermant la porte derrière son passage, la jeune femme se retourna et observa de loin l'enveloppe posée sur sa table. Le cœur tambourinant, elle s'approcha, ne sachant pas si le moment était bien choisi pour la lire. Finalement, la curiosité l'emporta et elle s'assit tandis que ses doigts fébriles s'emparaient de la lettre manuscrite.

_Tony,_

_Je ne sais pas vraiment par où commencer alors j'irai droit au but car tu es sûrement le seul avec qui je peux me permettre de ne pas prendre de gants. Si tu lis ce bout de papier c'est que je ne m'en serai pas sortie vivante._

La brutalité de ses mots la frappa de plein fouet et les larmes s'abattirent sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir.

Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser douloureusement que si Tony avait lu ceci, il aurait confirmé. Exception fait que lui non plus ne s'en était pas sorti vivant...

_Je te regarde actuellement calibrer les machines, nous prouver une fois encore que tu es un génie et je me dis qu'il est bien loin le temps où Natalie Rushman arpentait les couloirs de Stark Industries et que tu n'étais qu'un connard égocentrique. Autant te l'avouer, tu faisais un patron exécrable. Tu peux remercier Pepper de t'avoir maintenue à flot car, sans elle, ta boite ne serait sûrement pas devenue ce qu'elle a été._

Là encore, il n'aurait pu qu'être d'accord avec ses propos. Il le lui avait suffisamment répété pour qu'elle finisse par le croire. Et Natasha semblait elle aussi l'avoir très bien compris. Tony avait son caractère et elle se rappelait très bien des débuts hostiles que lui et Natasha avaient rencontrés. Il avait même essayé de la faire virer par son biais. Ce simple souvenir lui fit étirer les lèvres.

_Te concernant, je n'ai jamais regretté ce que j'avais mis dans ton dossier lorsque Fury m'avait demandé de t'évaluer. Mais je dois reconnaître que pour une fois, je m'étais trompée. J'ai toujours cru que je cernais correctement la personnalité des personnes. Que j'étais douée pour ça. Tu as su me prouver que derrière tes apparences insupportables, tu étais quelqu'un de bien, avec un cœur et du courage. Que tu n'étais pas seulement le blaireau que j'imaginais détester._

Les poils de Pepper se dressèrent à la lecture de ce passage.

Pendant longtemps, elle avait été la seule à voir son véritable visage. A savoir réellement qui il était. Et pour avoir appris à le connaître au fil des ans, elle savait qu'il s'était volontairement caché derrière un personnage afin de ne pas dévoiler sa personnalité. Constater qu'il s'était fait démasquer lui fit l'effet d'un choc électrique. Et elle remercia intérieurement Natasha de ce cadeau.

_Je te rassure, je pense toujours que tu es un milliardaire narcissique et égocentrique. Mais si l'on dépasse ce stade, tu es un homme profondément respectable qui se soucie à sa manière des autres… et ne m'insulte pas pour t'avoir percé à jour, cela ne servirait à rien._

Un nouveau sourire s'afficha sur son visage ruisselant de larmes. Il pourra lui dire lui-même ce qu'il en pense s'il se trouvait en sa compagnie.

_Malgré tes paroles acerbes et ton franc parlé, tu as appris à travailler en équipe de la même manière que je l'ai fait et tu as su trouver ta place au sein du groupe. Crois-moi, c'était pourtant quelque chose d'inenvisageable pour moi lorsque tu as accepté de faire partie de l'équipe._

Et Pepper pouvait aisément la croire. Elle n'avait pas été présente lors des évènements de New York car Tony avait pris soin de l'envoyer ailleurs. Néanmoins, elle connaissait suffisamment son caractère pour imaginer les scènes. Tout le monde n'avait pas dû apprécier son côté « je me fous de tout sauf si cela touche ma personne ».

_Pour la petite histoire, Fury m'a dit un jour que toi et moi étions semblables. Je ne l'ai pas cru. Pas jusqu'au moment où je t'ai vu débarquer dans le labo pour nous dire que tu avais trouvé la solution pour nous renvoyer dans le passé. Tu risques de sacrifier ta vie de famille pour en sauver des milliers d'autres. Jamais je ne l'oublierai. Même de là-haut._

Elle renifla bruyamment. Espérant ne pas éveiller les inquiétudes de sa fille jouant dans sa chambre. Tout comme son amie, il s'était sacrifié. Il avait donné sa vie pour des personnes qu'il ne connaissait même pas. C'était tout lui. Tout eux.

_J'ai bien conscience que nous te demandons l'impossible. Que je te demande l'impossible. Mais c'est sûrement notre seule chance. Notre seul espoir._

Et Natasha avait raison. Cela avait été leur seule chance. Dr Strange l'avait correctement prédit. Et c'est pourquoi Tony n'avait pas hésité à claquer des doigts pour anéantir définitivement Thanos et tous ceux qui combattaient avec lui.

_Te dire que je ne m'en veux pas de t'embarquer dans cette folie serait mentir. Je m'en veux énormément de t'imposer ce choix. Mais je suis heureuse. Heureuse de te savoir de nouveau dans l'équipe et de savoir que tu veilleras sur nos arrières. Sans toi, nous n'aurions sans doute jamais réussi à autant espérer. Je voulais que tu le saches._

Bouleversée par cet aveu, Pepper ferma les yeux et posa la lettre pour prendre son visage entre ses mains. L'émotion la faisait dangereusement trembler. Son visage et son cou étaient trempés. La jeune femme ne pouvait être plus dans le vrai.

_Et si tu penses que je n'ai pas de remords à te demander une telle chose, tu te trompes. Je n'ai pas de honte à te le dire, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait arriver. Peur de nous voir échouer. Peur de perdre un membre de cette famille. Je sais, au fond de toi, que tu ressens la même chose. Mais à l'inverse des autres membres de l'équipe, nous avons tous deux cette âme d'antihéros prêt à tout pour tenter d'améliorer le monde._

Lire les peurs de Natasha fut ce qui la fit le plus pleurer. Elle avait toujours cru que la rousse n'avait peur de rien. Qu'elle était la véritable dure à cuire qu'elle laissait transparaître. Finalement, elle s'était lourdement trompée. Le choc était dur à encaisser.

_Il y a cinq, nous avons échoué. Pourtant, malgré le chaos dans lequel cela nous a plongés, tu as été le seul à reconstruire ta vie. Tu as réussi à avancer contrairement à nous qui sommes restés dans le passé, à moi qui n'est pas su tourner la page. Rien que pour ça, je voulais te dire que je t'admire. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu liras souvent alors ne brûle pas cette lettre une fois que tu l'auras fini. Ce serait dommage pour ton égo, non ?_

S'emparant du dernier mouchoir dans sa poche, Pepper se moucha tout en rigolant. Jeter cette lettre au feu aurait sûrement été dans ses aptitudes. Il l'aurait même très certainement fait. Elle en était persuadée.

_Morgan a l'air formidable. Elle a tes yeux. Ton intelligence. Ton espièglerie. Mais heureusement pour elle, la douceur de Pepper. Tu peux en être fière. Vous pouvez tous deux en être fières._

Elle l'était. Oh que oui, elle l'était. Et elle espérait sincèrement que Tony l'était également, même si elle ne grandirait pas à ses côtés.

_De ce que j'ai vu, tu es un merveilleux père Tony. N'en doute pas._

_Tu as une famille en or, profites-en jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, tu le mérites. Pepper t'aime et Morgane aussi. Même si cela est inutile à écrire, fais en sorte de les rendre éternellement heureuses._

_Natasha._

Le dernier mouchoir toujours fermement serré dans sa main, la jeune mère essaya de contrôler ses émotions. Craquer aussi facilement lui semblait aussi stupide que dérisoire. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. De marcher. D'aller se promener. La chaleur qui émanait de son corps allait la faire s'évanouir.

Elle tenta alors de se lever, peu certaine de la stabilité de ses jambes. Tout son corps étant lourd de tristesse.

Finalement, elle plaqua ses deux mains sur la table pour s'aider et se redressa. Prenant quelques longues inspirations pour se calmer lorsqu'elle entendit les marches couiner.

« Maman, est-ce que je peux avoir un gâteau ? » S'éleva la petite voix de Morgane.

Elle avait bien entendu. Sa petite princesse était bien descendue.

Dos à elle, son visage se figea et elle se força à sourire.

« Bien sûr, ma chérie, » sécha-t-elle rapidement ses larmes avant de se tourner. « Viens avec moi. »

Repliant discrètement la lettre, elle la rangea dans son enveloppe avant de la poser sur le comptoir. Et se promettant de la garder précieusement dans le tiroir destiné à la mémoire de son mari...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bon, ce n'est pas vraiment ma zone de confort puisque j'écris beaucoup plus sur Natasha/Clint et Natasha/Steve. Néanmoins, j'espère que cet écrit reste crédible et que cela vous a plu.


	4. Bruce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieu que j'ai du retard dans la publication de ce chapitre. Mais en le relisant, je ne le trouvais pas assez bien... et après moult retouches... bah c'est toujours le cas lol
> 
> Ne pouvant pas faire mieux, je vous le livre en espérant qu'il ne vous décevra pas trop tout de même. Pour expliquer un peu le pourquoi, j'avais eu beaucoup plus d'imagination et de tristesse pour Steve, Clint et Tony. Résultat, ça m'a donné un OS médiocre pour Bruce et une big page blanche pour Thor. Ne vous attendez donc pas tout de suite à sa publication... à mon avis il me faudra du temps xD

Attablé devant son courrier alors qu'il petit-déjeunait, Bruce ouvrait chaque lettre reçue avec la même satisfaction. Celle de lire les remerciements, les encouragements de milliers de gens, ou mieux encore, de découvrir les dessins d'enfants faits en son honneur.

Depuis qu'il avait publiquement dévoilé son adresse, le facteur lui livrait chaque jour un sac entier de courriers de fans ou juste de curieux souhaitant une photo pour prouver son existence.

Il y a encore quelques années de ça, il n'aurait pas accepté d'être ainsi mis en valeur. La notoriété l'avait toujours effrayé. Aujourd'hui, cela l'aidait à progresser. Leur répondre était une sorte de thérapie. Sa thérapie face aux répercussions des actes de Thanos.

Le dessin d'une petite Sofia dévoilant un Hulk déguisé en père-noël le fit adorablement sourire. Il le mit de côté et se promit de l'accrocher sur le mur de sa chambre avec les autres avant de farfouiller parmi les autres enveloppes s'étalant sur la table.

Son regard se porta involontairement sur une enveloppe paraissant plus abimée que les autres et il la fixa avec consternation tandis que son cerveau analysait l'écriture comme étant celle de Natasha. Cela ne pouvait pas être possible, pourtant comment aurait-il pu oublier ces lettres manuscrites légèrement de biais ?

Laissant alors tomber sa cuillère dans le bol, il s'empressa de la déchirer, faisant attention de ne pas abimer le précieux papier se trouvant à l'intérieur.

La respiration interrompue, il la déplia avec une délicatesse qui contrastait avec son attitude précédente.

 _Bruce, mon cher Bruce,_ commença-t-il sa lecture, le cœur lourd de constater qu'il avait raison. Il s'agissait bien de Natasha.

_S'il te plait, ne m'en veux pas de t'avoir écrit cette lettre d'adieu avant même d'avoir su comment tout ceci finirait. J'avais l'étrange sentiment que je devais le faire et si tu es, effectivement, en train de la lire c'est que mon instinct ne m'avait pas trahi. Et que je serai définitivement partie._

Reprenant son souffle, il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il lui en aurait peut-être voulu si la joie de tenir ce bout de papier, écrit par ses propres doigts, n'avait pas pris le pas sur sa tristesse.

Comme il l'avait dit à Steve, elle lui manquait. Terriblement. Ne pas avoir réussi à la ramener le hantait. Néanmoins, il avait été le premier à accepter son sacrifice, certain que c'était ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Et sûrement même exigé.

_De tous nos ennemis, Thanos aura sûrement été notre plus grand défi. Celui qui nous aura causé le plus de peine… Pourtant, il aura également été la cause de notre réunification. Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier pour ça ou si je dois lui en vouloir mais, même si les circonstances ne s'y prêtent actuellement pas, je suis heureuse de tous vous retrouver pour effectuer cette mission de la dernière chance._

Dernière chance. Elle ne pouvait pas mieux dire. Il avait toujours considéré la jeune femme comme le pilier moteur de leur insolite famille. Et désormais, elle ne serait plus jamais là.

_Après les évènements d'Ultron et ta fuite, je ne te cache pas que je m'étais résignée à ce que nous ne soyons plus jamais réunis. Je sais que ce n'est pas correct pour tous ceux que Thanos a tué d'un simple claquement de doigt mais ton appel pour nous prévenir qu'il arrivait alors que Steve, Sam et moi étions encore en cavale, occupés à défier le gouvernement, a été l'un des plus satisfaisants de ces dernières années. Tout comme te savoir en vie et prêt à renouer._

Son cœur se serra.

Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour-là quand il s'était emparé du portable poussiéreux de Tony pour leur demander de l'aide après que Hulk ait refusé de se montrer pour empêcher les sbires de Thanos de voler la pierre du temps.

Steve lui avait répondu, persuadé d'avoir à faire à l'arrogance de Tony. La surprise avait été grande. Choquante. Et malgré son retour inespéré et son absence inexpliquée de deux ans, Cap et sa bande n'avait pas hésité à porter secours à Wanda et Vision avant de le rejoindre à l'ancien QG des Avengers.

Ils avaient pris le risque d'une possible arrestation pour un simple appel de sa part. Jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

_Thanos nous a fait beaucoup de mal. Il nous a pris ce que nous avions de plus cher. Je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que ces cinq dernières années ont été particulièrement difficiles._

Elle n'avait en effet pas besoin.

_Personne n'est au courant, et je te fais confiance pour garder ce que je vais te dire secret, mais je commençais à être fatiguée de m'occuper seule de la protection de la Terre. Les soucis et le poids des remords rongeaient peu à peu ma détermination et je sentais que je n'allais bientôt plus avoir la force de continuer._

Sa sincérité le toucha. Il était rare qu'elle admette ses faiblesses. Encore plus rare qu'elle les couche sur du papier. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de la juger alors que lui n'avait rien fait. Il ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'elle avait dû supporter.

_Travailler sur ce projet de saut temporel à tes côtés m'a pourtant redonné cette force d'avancer. Cette envie, que j'avais perdu, de me battre pour mes convictions. De me venger. Et de tout effacer. Nous avons une chance de le faire et je donnerai ma vie si cela nous permettait d'obtenir la victoire._

Il sourit tristement à ses paroles. Il reconnaissait bien là son caractère fougueux. Sa combativité.

_Mais te voir ainsi en paix avec toi-même, me laisse aussi penser que j'ai peut-être raté l'occasion de reconstruire ma vie et de tourner la page avec mon passé. Ne prend pas mal ce que je vais te confier mais si je n'avais pas pris les choses en main, qui l'aurait fait ?_

Il bloqua.

Personne ne s'était proposé… Pas même pour l'aider. Excepté les visites éclairs de Steve, aucun des vengeurs n'avait voulu continuer à protéger la terre.

_Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne dis pas ça pour te blâmer car je sais que tu as beaucoup travaillé. Tes efforts ont d'ailleurs payé et tu peux te féliciter pour ce que tu as accompli. Combiner tes deux façades n'a pas dû être un choix facile et a dû demander du courage et de la patience. Si personne ne l'a encore fait, je serai donc la première et je t'en félicite. Ce ne sera prononcé de vive voix mais j'ose penser que cela te suffira._

Il leva les yeux légèrement au ciel en signe de merci.

Elle n'avait en réalité pas vraiment besoin de lui dire. Il avait deviné sa fierté lorsqu'elle avait souri en le découvrant sous sa nouvelle apparence. Mais le lire lui embauma cependant le cœur d'un pansement géant. Sa satisfaction en était d'autant plus grande.

_Malgré ta double personnalité, tu n'as jamais cessé de peser le pour et le contre. De batailler entre le bien et le mal. A bien y réfléchir, tu étais sûrement celui qui me ressemblait le plus intérieurement. Tu l'as d'ailleurs toujours été. Je l'ai senti dès notre première rencontre.  
_

Cet aveu le troubla.

Elle le lui avait déjà implicitement avoué lorsqu'ils se trouvaient seuls dans la chambre à coucher de chez Barton. Bruce ne lui avait pas dit mais il l'avait trouvé extrêmement dure envers elle-même de se comparer au monstre qu'il pensait être… Cependant, à la lecture de sa phrase, il la trouvait désormais évoluée et réaliste. Le temps et les épreuves l'avaient visiblement changé.

_Hulk t'en a fait baver._

C'était peu de le dire...

_Les précédentes années n'ont pas toujours été faciles et j'ai bien conscience que tu en es resté marqué. Mais regarde-toi aujourd'hui. Te voilà désormais en harmonie avec le big guy*. C'est un sacré exploit si l'on considère qu'il avait bien failli me tuer lorsque Loki avait voulu s'emparer de la Terre._

Un sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres au souvenir décrit. Il n'en était pas fier, mais pour sa défense, il n'avait pas encore appris à contrôler les pulsions de son alter-ego lorsque le Shield avait décidé de le recruter pour ses travaux sur les rayons gamma. Profondément secouée, Natasha ne lui en avait d'ailleurs jamais tenue rigueur. Et c'était quelque chose qu'il avait profondément admiré.

_Dire que nous pensions à ce moment là que Loki était une menace importante. On s'était bien trompé, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu as été le premier à en faire les frais. Si tu savais comme j'en suis désolée._

L'absurdité de ses excuses le fit frissonner. Y compris la référence de son combat perdu contre Thanos. Il avait beau avoir réuni ses deux consciences, Bruce comme Hulk n'arrivaient pas à digérer le fait d'avoir perdu contre le titan.

 _Je dois te confier un autre secret. L'entraînement pour les berceuses n'a pas tous les jours été simple,_ lui rappela-t-elle alors leurs débuts remplis de doute. _Je te mentirais si je te disais que le big guy ne m'a jamais effrayé. J'étais la plupart du temps terrifiée._

Son secret le fit rigoler.

Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Essayer de le contrôler n'avait pas du être de tout repos. Ni de toute confiance. Pourtant, elle avait été présente à chaque cession. Ne s'étant même jamais plainte de sa « brusquerie ». Elle avait récolté des bleus. Avait même eu un bras cassé. Mais elle avait continué. Jusqu'à ce que leurs efforts aboutissent enfin.

_A l'époque, tu luttais contre ta véritable nature tandis que je me battais contre mes vieux démons. Tu parles de deux âmes tourmentées._

Il put entendre le son de sa voix plaisanter, suivi de son rire léger.

_Je pense que c'est ce qui nous a indirectement rapprochés. Ce qui nous a permis de croire qu'une histoire était possible. Ou tout du moins, qu'une histoire était envisageable. Nous nous sommes, de mon point de vue, égarés. Mais je tenais tout de même à te dire que si mon amour avait été poussé par le désespoir, mon amitié, elle, avait été sincère._

Il lui donnait raison sur ce point. Entre eux, cela n'aurait jamais pu fonctionner. Cependant, ils avaient réussi à conserver leur amitié si particulière que Bruce n'avait avec aucun autre membre de l'équipe. Son respect pour la jeune femme en était grandissant.

_Si comme je l'espère, Thanos a réellement perdu, ta vie risque de sacrément changer. Un conseil, ne prend que les bons côtés. Laisse les mauvais derrière toi. La vie est parsemée d'embûches et de gens malhonnêtes. Ne laisse personne t'atteindre. Toi et moi sommes bien placés pour savoir qu'il suffit de les affronter pour s'en sortir haut la main._

Au vu de tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé durant leur passé, ils étaient tous les deux devenus des Avengers. Des défenseurs de la terre. Faisant parties intégrantes de l'équipe. Alors oui, il lui accordait le droit de pouvoir dire qu'avec de la persévérance tout était possible. Il suffisait juste de s'en donner les moyens. Et comme à son habitude, elle le lui rappelait habilement.

_Tu t'es toujours considéré comme un monstre, je suis ravie de constater que tu te sois prouver du contraire. Que tu aies réussi à te voir comme moi j'ai pu te voir durant toutes ces années. Sache que je suis partie soulagée de le savoir. Tu es une bonne personne Banner, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Avec ma profonde amitié, profite comme il se doit de ta nouvelle vie,_

_Natasha_

Portant le bout de papier à son cœur, il se leva et se dirigea instinctivement en direction de sa chambre. De toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçues depuis la suppression du claquement de doigt de Thanos, celle-ci était la plus surprenante, la plus inattendue… et la plus émouvante.

Natasha lui avait permis de faire confiance. De se faire à nouveau confiance. De faire de sa _malédiction_ , une force. Elle méritait une place de choix. Elle méritait d'être accrochée à côté de sa photo située face à son lit. Avoir son visage et son écriture lui ferait ainsi penser qu'elle était toujours à moitié présente. Qu'une partie de son âme resterait à jamais avec lui…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, oui je ne suis pas rentrée dans le sentimentalisme pour Bruce. En fait, son "personnage" dans Endgame m'a un peu dérouté et je ne comprends plus trop sa façon de penser. Pas facile donc de décrire ses sentiments. Mais ne pas le faire pleurer est délibéré de ma part. Il est évidemment triste de sa perte mais je pense qu'il est le plus apte à comprendre que Natasha n'aurait pas aimé ça.
> 
> Dites-moi vos avis, je suis toute ouïe.
> 
> *Je regarde la saga Marvel en anglais. Et j'adore la façon dont Natasha prononce "hey big guy". J'ai donc décidé de le garder tel quel pour cet os.


End file.
